


牧場聖誕夜

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 聖誕賀文。聖誕節的牧場，好像出了甚麼大事……
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina





	牧場聖誕夜

她先將牛羊趕回動物屋去。處於高山巔嶺的牧場被滂沱夜雨所環繞，星月俱隱使得夜色蒼茫。除去滴答雨聲，耳邊僅有牛羊不住的哞叫，周子瑜見狀連忙將新收牧草送去它們嘴邊，就如父母用著糖果安撫哭鬧不已的孩子一樣。她又伸手輕撫綿綿羊毛，溫言相呵道:"乖，不要吵鬧了。"她曾以為五光十色的舞臺是她所希冀，可到頭來平靜的牧場才是她歸屬。然而……一記響雷聲自穹蒼降臨，卻驚得成束牧草裏堆傳來悉悉率率。周子瑜心湖隨之被投下小小石塊。是她想多了麼？該是吧。她別過了念想，將牧草繼續往它嘴邊送去。它溫熱的舌尖朝她的手心舔弄，濕濕答答，像極了女人的舌頭。——"子瑜……"又是她。周子瑜的頭輕輕搖，似是將她從思緒趕離，又像想拉她回來。

"子瑜……"這並非幻覺。周子瑜猛地衝去草堆，只見被雷驚得發白的臉正楚楚可憐的朝向她。她似是遇著惡鬼般嚇得往後跌，可卻又極快的變回原狀。"子瑜……"那人冷得發涼的指尖掃向她的肌膚。周子瑜冷峻的瞪視那人，無情的避過那人的指尖，一字一句的問道:"湊崎紗夏，你是怎麼知道這裡？"湊崎紗夏避而不答，但柔軟無骨的手似蛇般纏繞著周子瑜的臉、項脖、鎖骨，還有……周子瑜奮力推開她。"我想你。"被枯黃草堆托住的湊崎喘著氣道:"平安夜怎麼不去韓國跟大家見面？"周子瑜扭過頭不看她被草堆襯托得煞白的身子，沉聲道:"我不大想打擾你跟momo姐姐、多賢姐姐和銀河姐姐。"湊崎爬起來環著她的腰，笑著道:"momo跟多賢現在同居了。"周子瑜狠下心不言，默默扳開纏繞她腰的手。"周子瑜，我和銀河只是朋友。"那雙手似是千年樹根般緊緊勒住她的腰，無論如何也掙脫不開:"為甚麼要為一句戲言而糾結？為甚麼所有人，甚至是momo跟多賢都來過你的牧場……"湊崎的聲音越說越小，小得快被雨聲所掩蓋:"就只有我沒有來過……''周子瑜停止了掙扎。她是故意的，她就是一直怨恨著湊崎。"子瑜，回答我！"手忽地緊緊攀上周子瑜的雙峰，往她的脖子狠狠咬上一口。——湊崎放了她幾年，今夜她絕對不會放她走。周子瑜痛得倒抽一口涼氣，可身子卻是無比的受用。"不…不！"周子瑜內心的理智被關在牢籠，徒然迎接慾火吞噬時不斷呼叫求存 :"不要再上當了！""子瑜，你舒服嗎？"湊崎聽著周子瑜急促得快斷過氣來的喘息聲，宛如羊一般濕潤的舌頭舔拭著她的肩，狡猾的道:"說出來讓我知道。"陣陣酥軟酸麻從湊崎的領地傳至周子瑜的大腦，尚存一息的理智經已被焚燒至一乾殆盡。"sana姐姐……"她配合著湊崎的手解開格仔襯衫的鈕扣，不曾被日光曬黑的身子相隔多年再次展現在湊崎眸內。湊崎貪婪的將這片雪地收入眼內，全因周子瑜雪白的肌膚宛如高舉的白旗一樣……代表著周子瑜向她投降，代表著周子瑜再度是她的了。湊崎將周子瑜俯壓於草堆之上。她的指尖意氣高昂，銳利的指甲不假思索擔當先行哨兵，聽著周子瑜被刮得痛哭起來，那陣哭聲意外淋滅了湊崎的溫柔。指頭如同黃河之水，自天上而來，奔流到周子瑜的體內不復回。"這是罰你一次也沒叫我來。"周子瑜無奈的接受湊崎的宣判，費力配合湊崎的手指。越發酸癱疲軟的身體仿佛不再是周子瑜，而是屬於湊崎所擁有。"哞~""咩~"在她快登頂之時，屋中牛羊冷不防同時嘶叫。周子瑜的看去牛羊烏黑濕轆的眸子，才驚覺原來它們都看著她春心重漾，它們看著她甘心伏在湊崎身下。周子瑜呻吟，是痛苦的呻吟，又是快樂的呻吟。"子瑜……"湊崎在喘息，在放聲大笑:"聖誕快樂...... ''周子瑜放聲大喊道:''sana姐姐……聖誕快樂！"是至真誠的祝福，也是至真實的愉悅。不曾想湊崎一個翻身，竟讓周子瑜反客為主！"子瑜……這是我送給你的聖誕禮物。''看來這場雨將會持續整晚，徹夜未。


End file.
